


Day Off

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Doctor AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon works and Kon plays and he's more than happy to come in on his day off because Tim promises to do anything that he wants. Three guesses what Kon wants and the first two don't count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



“Thanks Doctor Kon!”

 

Kon smiled and ruffled small boy’s hair, “Any time little buddy. Just remember to take it easy okay?”

 

“Kay!” The red haired boy hopped off his perch, happily admiring the smiley-face sticker on his new cast. So caught up was he, that he completely missed Tim kneeling down in front of him. “Don’t forget your lollipop Colin.”

 

“Thanks Mr.Drake! Can I have the red one?”

 

“Go right ahead.”

 

After the boy had selected his treat, Tim gently ushered him out the door and into the waiting room where his friend waited. Damian scowled up at his older brother as the pair entered the room, his expression softening slightly as he walked up to Colin. “I assume you’re done?”

 

At his friend’s nod, the boy looked up at his brother and gave him a short curt nod of thanks. Tim returned the nod and watched the unlikely friends leave the small clinic. The ‘closed’ sign rattled against the glass as the door clicked into place and Tim turned around to face his friend.

 

Kon was leaning easily against the door frame, thumbs lazily stuck into the pockets of his jeans as he drawled, “Surprised he didn’t threaten to sue us in case something went wrong.”

 

Tim snorted as he walked back into the consulting room, brushing past Kon as he did so. “That’s because _I’m_ the one who’ll get the pleasure of hearing that once I get back home.”

 

The larger man’s warm chuckles filled the air as Tim quickly began to clean up. He jumped and almost dropped the tray in his hands when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and a warm body press up behind him. He held the tray up with one hand, using the other to tug at Kon’s hands as he hissed, “ _Conner!_ Not right now!”

 

But the doctor was not paying any attention as he pressed a warm kiss to Tim’s jawline. “Why not?” he murmured into his skin, the light brush of his lips making Tim shiver involuntarily. “There’s no one here, we got the sign up.” He pressed another kiss behind Tim’s ear, making the man in his arms moan and press back into Kon.

 

“Besides.” There was a wicked note to Kon’s voice now as he pressed his crotch up against Tim’s ass. A groan and a loud clatter as Tim dropped the tray and brought his hand up around Kon’s head. “You said that you’d do anything if I came in today.” A soft whimper and a grind were the only response he got from the man he was holding up. “And it was my day off too.” Kon whispered as he brought his hands down from Tim’s waist.

 

He cupped Tim’s crotch, enjoying the low moan that was brought out by that action. He repeatedly the action, gently squeezing Tim’s covered cock as he ground up into Tim. Tim tilted his head back, resting it on Kon’s shoulder as he leaned in to press open, wet kisses on Kon’s neck. His voice was a husky purr, “I do seem to remember making a promise like that.”

 

He bucked his hips up in Kon’s grip before slipping a hand down behind him to rub the growing hardness that was pressing up into him. “What did you have in mind Doctor?”

 

Kon groaned at the contact, quickly turning Tim around and kissing him - hard. He caught and swallowed half a whimper before Tim relaxed and pressed in tighter against him. Graceful arms wrapped around his shoulders and soft lips teased his as Tim whispered, “Conner….”

 

Kon pulled back from the kiss, just enough so that he could whisper against Tim’s lips, “I was thinking to take you back to my place. And we’ll have sex. _Lots_ of sex. Then we’ll order pizza and watch a bad movie.” He nipped at Tim’s lips before murmuring, “And then have some more sex.”

 

Tim chuckled throatily, tongue coming out to sooth the teasing bites, “Is that all you think about?”

 

That earned him a sharp smirk as Kon wrapped a hand around his waist and pressed their hips together tight, “With you? Absolutely. Its your fault for being so sexy.”

 

Tim hummed softly, more pleased with the answer than he’d ever admit to out loud. Teasingly, he brought his hands down from Kon’s shoulders, running them over the broad chest as he spoke, “I get to choose the toppings.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Kon promised before he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
